Downton Abbey Season 5
by KatieRose30
Summary: My take on Season 5 on Downton Abbey.
1. Chapter 1

Downton Abbey: Season 5

My take on Downton Abbey season 5 through the viewpoint upstairs though the downstairs will have a presence. It all starts with an unexpected death. I do not own Downton Abbey.

Chapter One—January, 1924

"Sir Anthony Strallen is dead." Cora, Countess of Grantham cried when her husband announced it right before tea.

"Yes, I'm afraid the poor chap developed a heart condition, and it failed him this morning." Robert, Earl of Grantham replied calmly. "Dr. Clarkson told me this morning."

"He wasn't all that old." Cora sighed. "I know he had that bad arm, but really Robert, he could have lived longer."

"Now you see why I didn't want Edith marry him in the first place. Now she would have been a grieving widow." Robert tried once again to justify his actions four years before when his daughter Lady Edith Crawley wanted to marry Sir Anthony Strallan.

"I think he would have lived longer," Cora mumbled to herself.

It was no secret that after the infamous wedding that Sir Anthony left his poor bride at the altar, he became a recluse. Locksley house was

"I suppose young Andrew is now the baronet. I haven't seen him in years."

"Yes, he is coming from India with his two young children to take over the place. It had been arranged a month ago when they knew that Strallan didn't have much time. He's to arrive anytime."

"A doctor in India. I wonder how Dr. Clarkson is going to feel about that."

"That's another thing I want to talk to you about. Clarkson is thinking of retiring, and Sir Andrew Strallan agreed to take over some of the duties."

"What is this I heard that Dr. Clarkson is retiring?"

Cora and Robert turned to see Violet, Dowager Countess of Grantham entering the room. The old matron sat down next to her daughter-in-law.

"Dr. Clarkson was thinking of slowing down before he retires fully." Robert clarifies himself.

"What is the world coming to when a good man like Doctor Clarkson is put into pasture?" Violet commented. "Now I hear that Sir Anthony Strallan has left this world."

"He died of Heart failure this morning. His brother Andrew is the new baronet."

"Oh Andrew Strallan, he hasn't been in these parts since he graduated from University of Edinburgh."

"He lived in India as a physician. I don't think he planned to come back to England."

"Handsome young man, he was much more than Anthony. Is he married?"

"He is actually a widower with two children, a boy and a girl."

"It would be nice to see some children in that house. It was rather gloomy looking since that incident." Violet sighed. "Another suitable man in the neighborhood, and he is only over forty. He was quite a bit younger than his brother and sister. Though poor Lady Strallan never got a chance to recover from his birth."

"I never met Sir Anthony's mother."

"That's because she died almost ten years before you married Robert. It was quite a surprise when Lady Strallan announced that she was pregnant with her third child. She was forty-three at the time. The boy was rather large, and Lady Strallan's health was never good to begin with." Violet tried to shake the memory that reminded of her own granddaughter's death. "Andrew was a pageboy at your wedding Robert."

"Yes, couldn't keep still," Robert laughed. "Anthony was beside himself over his brother's behavior, but Sir Charles thought it was cute."

"He was a sweet boy." Cora reminisce.

"So when is this dreary funeral supposed to take place?" Violet said not looking forward to wearing black for a man she did not care for.

"Sir Andrew is already in England, and I believe he arrives today."

"Mrs. Chetwood is to greet him," Cora added.

"Where's Edith?" Violet looked around.

Nobody answered.

Sir Andrew Strallan, Baronet Strallan stepped off the train to a place that he hadn't seen in twenty years. He had only arrived in England three days ago having left his two children in the care of his late wife's sister in Hastings. He received the news of his brother's failing health at his house in Delhi about two months before. It took him that long to sell his property, pack his belongings, and move him and the children along with the few of their servants to another country.

It was a move he planned for nearly four years when he heard that Anthony foolishly left a young bride at the altar. He wrote to his brother that he was a total fool that he missed a chance of happiness and his young wife could provide him with children including an heir. It didn't help that Andrew found it was one of Lord Grantham's daughters that he jilted. Even in the wildness of India, the younger man knew the social embarrassment of breaking off an engagement to an earl's daughter.

So, Andrew resigned himself that a move to England was inevitable. He planned to move in the autumn when Joshua started Rugby, but his sister's telegram moved things along. So the family started their journey spending a rather lovely Christmas in Paris finally reaching Hastings on New Year's Day.

While in Paris, Sir Andrew and the children became friends with a British aristocrat Evelyn Napier, Viscount Branksome. He was going back to England because of his father's death. A nice, personable fellow, Andrew found he liked the man who was only three years younger than him. It turned out that Napier was friends with the Grantham family, and he promised to visit when they are both settled.

Anne Chetwood greeted her brother as he stepped off the train.

"What a fine business this is, Andrew." Mrs. Chetwood told her brother. "You come back to England after so many years, and now your brother is dead."

"Yes, it is." Andrew kissed his sister on the cheek.

"Well, you are still a handsome fellow, I must say." Mrs. Chetwood looked back to evaluate him. "India must have agreed with you."

"I have fond memories of it, yes." Andrew replied. "But I'm afraid Locksley is valued more than my home in Delhi, and Joshua is at the age where he needs to start school."

"I never understood why they don't build Public Schools in India like a Delhi Eaton or something."

"The missionaries have built schools, but I'm afraid they are for the natives. It seems that the British never want to raise their children in India. They want them to be educated as Englishman, but expect them move back there without any understanding what the country is really like."

"You still want Joshua to be educated at Rugby and Eton."

"His mother wanted him to be educated in Rugby and Eton. I would have him educated by the missionaries along with the locals. I feel that he may understand his country more."

"Well, here is Doctor Richard Clarkson to take us to Locksley."

Sir Andrew barely remembered the grey haired mustached figure from his early adulthood. Doctor Clarkson was only the hospital's doctor for five years before Sir Andrew's move to India. The older man shook the man's hand.

"I was the one who signed Sir Anthony's death certificate." Richard Clarkson told them. "I have a car waiting outside for us to drive to Locksley."

They all climbed into the car and drove off. Andrew can tell the village didn't change much except for the automobiles on the road and the lack of horse and wagon.

The ride was uneventful until Andrew spotted two well dressed women walking down the road towards Locksley. Dr. Clarkson stopped the car beside them.

"Lady Edith, Mrs. Crawley, are you heading towards Locksley?"

"You discovered our little secret, Dr. Clarkson," The older woman said with a smile. "We heard about poor Sir Anthony's death, and I thought Edith needed to say her goodbye in private."

"I understand Mrs. Crawley," Dr. Clarkson replied soberly. "I do have Sir Anthony's family here."

"Yes, you are Mrs. Chetwood." Isabel Crawley smiled at Annabel.

"That is right Mrs. Crawley, we met under very different circumstances," Mrs. Chetwood smiled back. "Lady Edith, it is so wonderful to see you again."

The younger woman could only nod. Her blue eyes fell upon Andrew. He wondered if she figured out that he was her former fiancé's brother and the new baronet. Most probably she thinks he was Anthony's nephew. There was a fifteen year age gap, but Andrew always seemed much younger and reckless than his prissy brother.

"You ladies shouldn't be walking," Dr. Clarkson looked at the overcast sky. "Why don't you both climb in the car?"

Lady Edith was about to refuse when Isabel spoke up.

"How very kind of you. I think we shall take your offer just this once."

Lady Edith did not look please at this arrangement, but the threat of rain proved too great for any shred of pride. She found herself in between Mrs. Chetwood and the strange man. Soon they were once again on their way.

"Lady Edith, it is so good to see you again especially since that awful day."

"Yes," Lady Edith clearly did not want to talk about that.

"I never forgave my brother for that foolishness. He didn't even have the decency to write her a letter to break off the engagement. Instead he breaks it off at the altar."

So this was Lady Edith Crawley, Andrew thought as he looked at the woman who clearly hasn't gotten over what his brother did. How could she? She was brimming with hope for the future, and then it all came crashing down. All because of his brother's insecurities.

"Oh Lady Edith, you never met my baby brother Andrew."

Andrew cringed at his sister's introduction. All his life he was reminded that he was more than a decade younger than his brother and sister. He was forty-three years old, and a father of two yet, he was still called baby brother by his sister.

"Lady Edith," he held out his hand which she shortly shook it. "I've heard much about you."

"How I was jilted at the altar, I suppose." Lady Edith bitterly said.

"Yes," Andrew was slightly taken aback by her venom. He remembered Lady Edith Crawley as a sweet, golden hair girl not this rather sad figure. "Lady Edith, that episode brought shame into our family."

"It did." Mrs. Chetwood said. "Insecure because he was only fifty and have a paralyzed arm. I've seen men without legs have more fulfilled lives than my stupid brother."

"I haven't been in England in over twenty years, but I still believe it's not right to speak ill of the dead."

"You weren't there Andrew. Our brother was a fool."

"Before we hurt Edith any further by this talk," Isabel calmly intercede. "We are at Locksley."

They all got out of the car, and Andrew looked at his old childhood home. It was a lovely house, not as large as Downton, but it was charming. They all went inside, and Andrew saw more than enough evidence of his brother's real love of art and culture. Sir Anthony may like to drive cars and would go shooting, but it was nothing compare to his love of French culture.

"It's rather feminine for a man who was widower for a long time," Isabel said looking around the elegant house. "Perhaps it's a monument to his late wife."

"Most of this stuff was mothers actually." Annabel told her. "Anthony worshipped her."

Andrew grew uncomfortable when his sister mentioned their mother. She had died giving her youngest child life, and his older brother never forgave him for that.

"His mother was a woman of taste then," Isabel was impressed.

"Yes, she was very beautiful and elegant. Even the Dowager Countess in her prime couldn't compete with her."

"I wish I was there," Isabel smiled trying to picture her friend going crazy over a rival.

"Can we see Sir Anthony?" Lady Edith asked in frustration.

"Of course my dear," Isabel compassionately said.

"He's upstairs in his room." Dr. Clarkson indicated upstairs.

"May I go with you, Lady Edith?" Sir Andrew offered his arm. "I doubt it would be pleasant."

Edith nodded taking his arm as they followed Dr. Clarkson. Andrew recognized all the servants who gathered to say goodbye to their employer as people who served since his father's time. It seemed Anthony kept everything in the past which didn't surprise Andrew. Anthony pictured himself the perfect English squire while Andrew felt stifled in England.

Andrew was not surprised when Stewart the old butler slipped a resignation letter from all the servants. They were all weary from taking care of the reclusive master. He nodded his head to the elderly man and continued to escort Lady Edith to his brother's deathbed.

They were both shocked at Anthony's appearance. Anthony was in his fifties but he looked like a man in his seventies. His skin pale from lack of sunlight. His face and body bloated from little exercise and too much wine and food. Edith burst into tears at the sight of the man she once hoped to be her husband.

Andrew steered the young woman away from the body. He held her for fifteen minutes this woman who should have been his sister-in-law. Andrew couldn't grieve like Lady Edith as he haven't seen his brother for two decades. He did grieve that he never was close to his brother. He wasn't sure his brother ever forgave him for something as simple as being born.

"I'm sorry, Sir Andrew," Lady Edith dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief after ten minutes of crying. "I shouldn't act this way."

"You should have been his widow. I know."

"I wouldn't let him deteriorate like that. He could still do much even with his arm." Edith shook her head. "It was just one useless arm. I knew men with worst war wounds who lead more fulfilled lives."

"Yes, I have seen Indian men produce fine craftsmanship with just one arm." Andrew replied. "I think the difference between them and my brother is that they wanted to survive. He didn't."

"He had my love."

"I think he loved you, but he wanted to be helpless. He was never secure. Our father was very hard on him because he was one that loved culture while father was just happy with a gun or new invention."

"I would have been happy here."

"I don't think so. This place was a mausoleum since he became a baronet. His wife suffocated here that is why she died." Andrew knew a darker secret about his brother and why his wife died without children. Still Lady Edith doesn't need to hear it.

"I hope we can become friends as I am to live here now." Andrew continued.

He was telling the truth. He always wanted to meet the girl who could have made Anthony happy. His first wife made him happy, but Andrew had a suspicion that it was only a superficial happiness.

"I don't think we can ever be friends." She simply said before running downstairs and out of the house.

Andrew could only go after her until he knew he couldn't catch her.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Part of the reason why that I am writing this story is that I want to explore how Lady Mary would react to a man who doesn't reciprocate her feelings for him. Mary is so used to men falling all over her. I also want to go back to Season One where Edith fell for men who preferred Mary. This time Mary is having a hard time accepting that maybe there is a man who prefer Edith than her.

I also want to note that I am an American, but I do know the spoilers for this season. I will try not to spoil too much for my fellow Americans who doesn't know about the rest of Season 4. Downton Abbey belongs to Carnival Films/ITV.

Chapter Two

Anthony Foyle, Viscount Gillingham arrived at Downton the next morning. He knew he should have stopped by Locksley to meet with the new baronet, but he wanted to see Lady Mary Crawley first. It was the Dowager Duchess who greeted him.

"Come to see Mary or look upon the corpse of Sir Anthony Strallan?" Violet asked as she showed the young man to the drawing room.

"Both,"

"So is Sir Charles Blake," Violet told him the bad news.

"I would have guessed." Tony mumbled. "We served with Sir Anthony Strallan during the war. Quite sad really that his last days should have been one of a recluse."

"He jilted my granddaughter you know."

"That was a major mistake in his part," Tony defended Edith. "Lady Edith would have given him companionship and a purpose."

"It was a major mistake for all those involved, and I regret my hand in it."

"You made him jilt her?" Tony was shocked.

"I didn't want Edith to be a nursemaid for the rest of her life. If I knew the future afterwards, I would have stopped that man from being a fool."

"Yes, he was a fool." Replied a strange voice.

They turned to see a tall, blonde hair man standing in the entranceway watching the conversation unfolded. He wore a dark suit and his hat was on his hand. His expression was hard as he did not like how the conversation was going.

"Oh the prodigal brother had returned." Violet said unfazed by Sir Andrew Strallan's angry look.

His anger immediately subsided as his face brought a smile that only his witty godmother could bring about. He came over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"How are you doing Lady Grantham?" Andrew asked her.

"Very well," Violet replied. "But if you were a good godson and wrote more often you would have known that."

Well, you weren't a wonderful godmother either." Andrew snapped back. "I haven't seen a Birthday card in over ten years."

"That's because you married that suffragist." Violet excused herself. "And what I heard you two weren't happy for the last years of your marriage."

"No," Andrew shook his head. "But I felt sorrow when she died."

"I was never an attentive godmother to all my godchildren, but now that you are here, I hope you do seek my advice whenever you needed." Violet admitted. "Oh how rude of me, have you met Lord Gillingham, Sir Andrew?"

The two men shook hands.

"I served with your brother during the war." Tony explained his presence. "He never mentioned a brother."

"He never liked me. I was the reminder of his lack of heir, and it didn't help I was the charmer of the family."

"Yes, I remember," Violet chimed in. "Anthony was such a nervous little boy while Andrew was the wild child sneaking into the dining room when we were all eating and put strawberries into ladies' shoes."

"You always have to remind me of that, Lady Violet." Sir Andrew was embarrassed about his childhood antics.

"Edith, I'm so glad you came in here."

Andrew's stomach did a jump when she entered the room. He tried to calm himself as she came closer to sit down across from her grandmother.

"Tony, I'm surprised you here as Sir Charles Blake is with Tom and Mary taking a look at the pigs."

"Well my rival wasted no time," Tony's voice gave an annoyed tone. "Excuse me while I joined them."

After Tony left, Andrew sat down in a chair across from Violet and Edith. Violet gave an amused look as she saw both Andrew and Edith's discomfort in each other's company and by the way Tony walked out of the room.

"So what is the matter of Lord Gillingham? He seemed to be upset that Sir Charles is here." Andrew asked his godmother.

"Have you met Sir Charles?"

"Yes just this morning," Andrew replied. "He was kind enough to drive me here as I forgotten the directions."

"He probably talked nothing but Mary," Edith had a hint of jealousy in her voice making Andrew wondered if there is some sort of animosity between the sisters.

"Yes, he did in fact." Andrew answered.

"You will probably fall under her spell." Edith almost spat that surprised both Andrew and Violet. "Men do you know."

"I don't think Sir Andrew will be under Mary's spell." Violet looked at him. "I think he is under the spell of another lady." She thought to herself. "Heaven help them both when he finds out the truth about the lady."

As to speak of the devil, Lady Mary Crawley waltzed in with her two suitors and another man behind her. Andrew got up as a way of politeness.

"Hello, Granny," Lady Mary said to Violet. "Hello Edith, you should have come to the Drewe farm. The pigs are doing very well."

"I had a headache." Edith thought of an excuse.

Lady Mary shrugged, but her eyes landed on a very handsome gentleman who was standing there waiting to be introduce. He was taller than both Lord Gillingham and Sir Charles and had a lighter coloring than the dark haired men. His eyes were hazel and deep set.

"Mary, this is Sir Andrew Strallan the new master of Locksley." Violet introduced them.

"Yes, I remember you. You left when we were children. "Lady Mary flashed her brightest smile. "We quite forgotten that poor Sir Anthony had a much younger brother."

"It is nice to see you again, Lady Mary Crawley." Andrew simply said trying to think why two men were chasing after her when she looked like death warmed over. "I need to find Lord Grantham as I have a favor to ask him."

"My name is Tom Branson," the third gentleman came forward. "He's out in the garden. I can bring you to him."

"Thank you," Sir Andrew said to the Irishman. "It's nice to see you Lady Edith, Lady Violet."

He left with Tom leaving Mary speechless and the others including Edith amused. Edith wisely said nothing, but Violet couldn't help quip.

"Well there is hope in this world that there is a young man who is not in love with Mary."

Robert, Earl of Grantham was getting dressed for dinner having told a pleased Lady Grantham that there are three single gentlemen for dinner. He had invited Sir Andrew and his sister for dinner despite the fact they were in mourning. The man accepted, and Mrs. Chetwood arrived an hour ago.

"Pardon me for being ignorant, sir," John Bates brushed his employer's coat. "But I did not know that Sir Anthony had a brother."

"No, you probably did not know as Sir Andrew had been out of the country for almost twenty years." Lord Grantham told Bates.

"Yes, but surely it wasn't a secret."

"There was some bad blood between the brothers ever since Sir Andrew was born." Robert let Bates handle the cufflinks. "Their mother died when Andrew was born, and Anthony worshipped his mother. Their father was a rather Spartan man who thought Anthony was too fussy for his taste."

"You can't blame a poor baby on the mother's death. I know Mr. Branson doesn't blame Sybbie for her mother's death."

"That's because Tom and Sir Anthony are two different people. Sir Charles never blamed Andrew for his wife's death. In fact, Sir Charles loved Andrew as they are very much alike, and I think Anthony was jealous of Andrew. Things came naturally to Andrew. When Sir Charles died, Anthony cut off Andrew's allowance."

"That's terrible."

"He had to borrow from his brother-in-law to go through medical school. He graduated and went to India and never came back. He made a large fortune while in India so he paid back his brother-in-law." Robert straighten his coat.

"Does Sir Andrew still practice medicine?" Bates asked.

"Yes, I believe he does as I heard him talk to Lady Grantham about working in missionary clinics in Bombay. I think his fortune comes from wise investments and his late wife's dowry." Robert was now ready to meet his wife.

Cora thanked Baxter when Robert entered the room. She got up after making sure her hair was in the right place.

"Sir Andrew asked me if we can we host a luncheon after Sir Anthony's funeral the day after tomorrow." Cora said to her husband.

"Have you talked to Mrs. Patmore?" Robert asked thinking about the frazzled cook.

"Yes, I did. She was very glad to do it."

"Sir Andrew hasn't changed that much since he left."

"No, but he seems sadder though like he's been through a lot in India." Cora shook her head. "He was such a bold and confident young man. I remember all the girls in the neighborhood clamored to get a dance from him."

"Yes, they did," Robert remembered. "Anthony was jealous even when he himself was married. Andrew was the golden child, the apple of his father's eye."

"I never understood it. Sir Anthony was so congenial, so easy to please, but when you mention his brother, he flies off the handle."

"Andrew was never in any scandal. In fact, he was very much a gentleman." Robert offered his arm. "I don't think we will ever understand."

Cora noticed that Mary was frustrated in getting Sir Andrew to pay any attention to her, but with Edith, Sir Andrew seemed to come alive answering her rather polite questions with more enthusiasm. Mary was bored with her two suitors. Cora knew that much, and she sees another very handsome man to flash her charms to. Instead, Sir Andrew seemed indifferent to Mary. Mary does not like it.

Lord Gillingham sees it too. He didn't know whether to be amused or pity Mary for finding someone who didn't think she was all that fascinating. He should wonder why Sir Andrew isn't falling madly in love with Lady Mary Crawley, but he can't help but envy the man wanting to know his secret.

Apple Charlotte was the dessert probably in honor of his late brother, Andrew ruefully thought as the dessert was presented to him. He never really liked the dessert. He can feel all eyes on him as he tasted the dessert. It was not bad, but Andrew wished it was a chocolate cake.

The gentlemen retired to Lord Grantham's study while the ladies went to the drawing room. Edith said nothing of her sister's rather embarrassing display of affection to a total stranger. Ten years ago she would have jumped at the chance to tell Mary off, but she decided to hold off her laughter.

It was not lost on Cora and Violet though. Mary thought that Andrew would be like most men who come under her line of sight. Instead he gave short answers to her question with his eyes continuing to linger on Edith.

"You think with all the admirers Mary has that she wouldn't want another." Violet said to her daughter-in-law.

"I thought it was amusing that Sir Andrew told about his life in India all the while looking at Edith, and Mary was the one who ask the question." Cora tried to hide her laugh.

"You think that is amusing," Mary hissed.

"Mary, dear, not all men are going to worship you the moment you step into the room." Violet told her. "I think this is good for you to put yourself in Edith's shoes for a moment as she is now stepping into your shoes."

Mary did not want to stand in her rather pathetic sister's shoes though to be honest Edith was becoming less pathetic even before Sir Andrew came back to England. Edith's column was widely received, and she was hailed as one of the best newspaper columnist in England. She was becoming independently wealthy able to buy new clothes and a ladies maid while Mary could barely afford Anna.

Before Mary could start an argument, the gentleman returned. Lady Rose Maclare had the first footman James Kent get down her gramophone for some music.

"Do you want to dance, Lady Mary?" Sir Charles Blake asked Mary.

Mary glanced at Sir Andrew who had headed straight to Edith's side. She accepted the offer much to Tony Gillingham's consternation. Tony, on his part, got Rose to dance with him while Andrew convinced Edith for a turn.

Sir Charles was too short, Mary concluded as they danced the new Charleston. Her only consolation was that neither Edith nor Andrew didn't know the dance, but the other couple found themselves laughing on how bad they were. Tony and Rose seemed to be the best couple on the floor.

"Well, I think Lord Gillingham should discontinue in his pursuit of Mary." Violet whispered. "He makes a better pair with Rose."

Cora only smiled as she watched the couples dance to the new jazz music. She was pleased to see Sir Andrew being attentive to Edith as she was worried about her daughter since she came back from Switzerland. How lucky a nice, very eligible man came into her life!

It was soon time to go home. Sir Andrew and Mrs. Chetwood told Robert and Cora that they had a good time. Lady Edith was about to shake hands with Sir Andrew when he uncharacteristically took it and kissed the back of the hand. Edith felt a sudden blush, but she shook it off as she watched him drive back to Locksley.

"Sir Andrew taken quite a shine to our Edith," Robert told his wife.

"Yes, I'm so worried about her." Cora looked over at her daughter.

Cora saw that her daughter did blush, but Edith was unusually standoffish towards Sir Andrew. Cora was genuinely troubled by Edith's behavior for the past two years. She was so absorbed with Mary and her suitors that she didn't take the time to check on her other daughter.

She noticed Edith rarely spoke to her anymore, and she wasn't eating right. Edith went down to London more often than not to stay with Rosamond. Cora felt a surge of jealousy toward her sister-in-law that Edith was regarding the woman more of her mother than Cora. There was also the fact that Edith has been seen too often on the road towards the Drewe farm.

It was going to change. Mary doesn't need her anymore. She was going to see what Edith is up to. Cora also made up her mind that she was going to encourage Sir Andrew Strallan in his pursuit of Edith. The man was obviously interested, and it might be good for Edith to have a distraction.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Okay, I know there is no connection between the Duke of Crowborough and Sir Anthony Strallan on the show, but I think it is important to remember that a lot of aristocrat and gentry families are connected one way or the other. So I making them cousins in my story which will sort of mirror the situation with the Crawleys at the beginning of the show.

Historical notes: John Singer Sergeant was a very famous society painter during the late Victorian and Edwardian eras. During his last years, he mostly sketched his subjects. There is a lovely sketch on the future Queen Mother done by him in the early twenties which was a wedding present to the future King George VI when they were married in 1923.

Sorry it took so long to upload the third chapter.

I do not own Downton Abbey. If I do Lady Edith will be married in 1914, and lording over Mary for the rest of their lives.

Chapter Three

The next two months went by quickly for the new master of Locksley. His brother was buried in the grounds of the local church. His children Joshua and Eleanor arrived a few days later. The children were at awe at their new home which was far larger than their humble bungalow in India. Locksley was now filled with laughing children a situation it had not seen in a generation.

Cora, Countess of Grantham and Violet, Dowager Countess of Grantham along with Lady Edith Crawley called on Sir Andrew in the first part of March after his mourning period was over. Right away Edith saw the changes in the drawing room.

The antiques that her former fiancé had cultivated in his years as baronet and owner of Locksley was replaced by practical furniture from Maples with a few items from India scattered about. The most striking absence were the two John Singer Sergeant paintings of the two late Lady Strallans that hung on either side of the drawing room were taking down. Andrew had a painting of his father hung there instead and a painting of his late wife with their children on the other side.

"My, he wasted no time though I always thought that portrait of Eliza should have gone in the dining room." Violet quipped.

"It is practical," Cora nodded.

Edith said nothing. She found herself looking at the portrait of Sir Andrew's late wife. She was a beautiful woman reminding Edith of Mary. Before she was a debutante, Edith heard of the lovely Lady Diana Talbot-Carey. She had made her debut a year before Mary, and she even eclipsed Mary having many suitors. She was mysteriously whisked away to India a year after her debut. She was married off to a younger son of a baronet which was far lower than a daughter of a Duke who had illustrious peers chasing after her.

Nobody in England knew why Lady Diana was paired off to Doctor Andrew Strallan. He had a good linage being the great-great grandson of the Duchess of Devonshire and Earl Grey and a second cousin to the Duke of Crowborough, but it wasn't the grand marriage that the Talbot-Careys hoped for Lady Diana.

Edith heard her mother and grandmother talking about Sir Charles Strallan. Anthony never talked about his father, but Edith understood that there was bad blood between them. She came over to look at the portrait noting that Sir Andrew was a copy of his father except that Sir Charles sported the muttonchops and a mustache.

"Hello, Lady Grantham, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting."

They all turned to see Sir Andrew entering the room followed by an Indian maid carrying a tea tray. He kissed his godmother on the cheek while shaking hands with Cora and Edith before they sat down.

"Cora and I were commenting on the new furniture." Violet told him accepting a tea cup.

"Yes, I couldn't get my furniture from Bombay, and the room was rather cluttered and old fashioned."

"But most of these belong to your late mother." Violet protested.

"Yes, and that is the problem, Lady Grantham. They are lovely, and I did move many pieces into the sitting room upstairs. My children do have the run of the house. I don't think it would do any good for them to break such valuable pieces."

"Run of the house," Violet's eyes widened. "Don't they have a nursery wing to themselves?"

"My children are getting old for a nanny and nursery. They have their own rooms now. I have a governess for them though Joshua will be soon leaving for school." Andrew defended himself.

"I suppose," Violet lost an argument though she didn't really care.

Edith said nothing during her grandmother and their host spirited fight. She noticed Sir Andrew's eyes were looking at her the whole time. It made her uncomfortable thinking of the way Michael used to look at her, and the trouble it followed. She found herself scooting closer to her mother as a way of protection.

"Lady Edith," Sir Andrew's attention was now fully on her. "I hear that you write a column for the _Sketch_."

"Yes, I do." Edith sipped her tea not wanting to talk about another reminder of Michael.

"I don't read the _Sketch_ usually, but I came across a recent issue in London last week. You wrote about the hardships women including society women finding the right husbands."

Edith knew what she wrote. She actually was thinking of her cousin Rose than herself. Rose was beautiful and glamorous, but she had less suitors than Mary. Rose was the one who suggested Edith write the article.

"Actually Lady Rose was the one who suggested the article." Edith quickly said. "I'm bit old to worry such a thing."

"Being a defeatist again, Edith?" Violet sighed with Cora looking at her daughter pointedly when they were in a presence of a charming, suitable man who was clearly interested in her.

"I think Lady Edith is being a realist. I found out not too long ago that I am one of only ten gentleman in my class at Eton that is still alive, and only one other is unmarried." Andrew did not want to put a damper on the pleasant tea, but he couldn't help defend Lady Edith.

The tea was soon drunk, and Andrew invited them for a walk in the gardens as it was a nice day. Violet frowned when Sir Andrew took Edith's arm to escort her around the gardens while Cora smiled ear to ear at the sight.

"Such a lovely couple," Cora gushed.

"I suppose."

"You know Andrew is also the heir to the Duke of Crowborough." Cora said.

It was never really discussed, but the baronet Strallan was once a subsidy title of the Dukedom of Crowborough. The fifth Duke of Crowborough who lived in the early part of the nineteen century had three sons. The third son Lord Charles Strallan-Knightley took the very minor title of baronet Strallan when he inherited Locksley in 1820. Sir Charles Strallan became the 2nd baronet Strallan, and he was the one who dropped the Knightley from his surname.

Now a hundred years later one of Lord Charles' grandsons could easily inherit the dukedom, and bring it to the Locksley branch of the Strallan-Knightley family.

"Philip, Duke of Crowborough is still a young man, and he has been married before."

"His wife and son died of the Spanish 'flu," Cora told her mother-in-law. "The duke is said to be heartbroken by it."

"Yes, but when the right lady comes along, you can bet there will be an heir." Violet was confident of that.

To be honest, she was now uneasy of her godson courting Edith. She feared that as soon as Sir Andrew got wind of Edith's secret, he would drop his courtship like a brick. No man would want to subject his children to a stepmother of bad reputation.

They said no more before it was time to leave. Edith said nothing, but Violet noticed she blushed more than usual. _Oh dear, _She thought. _Here we go again._

Lady Rose MacClare sighed.

She was in London visiting the Lotus Club, but alas Jack Ross' band was no longer playing there having moved to Paris. It was an English band who hopelessly out of practice of the new jazz tunes. She and Madeline Allssop were tempted to leave that is until Rose dropped her purse.

A rather short, dark haired man picked it up. He was at least fifteen years older than Rose, but he was so boyishly handsome he could pass in his early twenties. He spoke beautifully giving way to his aristocratic background.

"Is this your purse?" He asked.

Rose found herself blushing at his first words. She didn't know why as she was used to admirers, but something about him that made her heart race.

"Yes, it is." She stammered.

He handed it to her.

"By the way," Rose was never one for convention. "What is your name?"

"My name is Philip Strallan-Knightley." The man said.

"Oh are you related to a Sir Andrew Strallan?"

"Yes, I'm a poor cousin to the baronet," Philip winked. "Is he one of your suitors?"

"Oh no," Rose shook her head not the least bit attracted to the rather serious baronet and knows that the neighborhood gossip points him towards her cousin Edith. "He's a neighbor."

"You are not by chance related to the Earl of Grantham."

"I'm his ward. Do you know Lord Grantham?"

The man was now hesitant. He didn't want to tell the young woman too much, but he now knows who she is and how much money she will bring into the marriage. No, the courtship must go on.

"Yes, a long time ago. I used to court Lady Mary Crawley."

"Oh, she never mentioned a Philip Strallan-Knightley before."

"Has she ever mentioned the Duke of Crowborough?"

Rose shook her head. Mary never really talked about her suitors past or present except in a very general way. She knew that Mary corresponded with Evelyn Napier on a regular basis though Rose was in the understanding that her cousin only feels friendship towards him.

"I'm rather disappointed," The duke put on a fake frown. "I was a very important suitor."

"I'm sure you were," Rose giggled.

"Well, if you don't mind, but I am without a dance partner though I'm sure you have young man lined up for a dance."

"Actually, I'm without a partner for the moment," Rose grinned.

"Well how fortuitous." The duke's face brightened. "Will you have this dance with me Lady Rose?"

"I will be delighted, your grace,"

Rose danced three dances with the duke. Rose was usually the unconventional type, but she found herself under the duke's famous charm. He knew so much of the latest music, art, and books though the latter two Rose could care less.

Soon it was time to go back to Lady Rosamond Painswick's home. Rose thanked the Duke of Crowborough for the lovely evening.

"Oh no problem, Lady Rose," the duke smiled. "I hope to see you soon."

Rose could only give a giggle before she went out into the early morning hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Here the plot starts to thicken. Mary and Edith for the most part after the first season got along, and they even supported each other. The glorious sister rivalry has returned, and it's going to get ugly on Mary's part.

I do not own "Downton Abbey" and most of the characters, and I don't plan to make any money unless Julian Fellowes decides that Sir Andrew would make a wonderful husband for Mary. I do appreciate reviews.

Chapter Four—April, 1924

"Sir Andrew, what are you doing here?" Isobel Crawley asked one April day when she saw the baronet entering her clinic.

"Dr. Clarkson has some business in York, and he asked me to oversee the clinic today." Andrew answered as he put his medical bag on a table.

Frankly, he was glad to do this. He was never trained to run an estate. His father rightly trained Anthony do that stuff, and Anthony truthfully did a much better job with it than Lord Grantham. Andrew was expected to make his own way in the world, and as a boy he developed an interest in science and medicine. It was a struggle to finish medical school, but he graduated top of his class. He was offered a post in India, and he took it.

He doubt Anthony ever acknowledge to his friends of his brother's rather middle class lifestyle. The older man was immensely proud of his aristocratic heritage, and there was during his childhood a chance to inherit the Dukedom of Crowborough though that was dashed a few years after Andrew was born when the 8th Duke made his arrival which crushed the social climbing Anthony.

Andrew knew that Mrs. Crawley was the nurse in the clinic, and he looked forward to working with her for the course of the day. He had developed a warm friendship with the older woman since he arrived. He appreciated her ideas and knowledge, and Isobel saw a little of Matthew in the man who was only a couple of years older than he was.

The first two patients were rather mundane, but suddenly a woman with four children entered the examining room. A mixture of red and dark haired children were running around with poor Isobel trying to round them up so she could put them in the waiting room. Their red headed mother was carrying the only blonde child whom she gently put on the examining table.

"You must be the new master of Locksley," The plain but pleasant woman said to Andrew in a slight London accent. "I'm Mrs. Timothy Drewe."

Andrew shook the woman's hand. She was in her mid-thirties and not particularly attractive, but her personality was warm and friendly. Her only beauty was her red hair which she kept surprisingly neat being a mother of four children and a large farm to run.

"So what is her name?" Andrew asked about his patient who was more interested in his stethoscope.

"Her name is Jane?"

"She doesn't look like the rest of the family." Andrew indicated toward the other children.

"Oh she is the orphaned daughter of some friends of Tim's in York," Mrs. Drewe told him. "Tim agreed to take her in, and of course, I adore children and have a weakness for orphans. I grew up in an East London orphanage."

"How did you get up North?" Andrew had to ask when he started his examination of the tiny girl.

"Oh I was sent up here to help work in some of the farms around here. That is how I met Tim. His family were tenants to the Granthams since the Regency period."

"Yes, I used to know your husband when he was a boy." Andrew checked the ears.

"Tim mentioned it to me when you came to Locksley. He called you the rebellious Strallan."

Andrew only gave her a slight smile as his attentions were with his patient. The girl was now making her displeasure known. He picked her up to sooth her before she finally found her favorite plaything. Andrew decided it was time to check her heartbeat. There was something familiar about the girl though, but Andrew shook his head as he can't place her anywhere.

"Well she's perfectly healthy Mrs. Drewe." Andrew pronounced. "But it is time for her shots."

Mrs. Drewe nodded, and Isobel prepared for the syringes. Jane screamed at the pain of the needles, but Isobel had a lollipop ready for her. Andrew went over some basic things with Mrs. Drewe. Isobel gave lollipops to all the children, and they went on their way.

"Well, Sir Andrew," Isobel said to him as they closed up the clinic. "I'm going up to the Abbey to have dinner. I was wondering if you can escort me."

"I would love to," Andrew replied thinking that it would be lovely to see Lady Edith again. "I don't want to burden Carson to arrange another place."

"Nonsense," Isobel shook her head. "It is only noon. I'm sure Mrs. Patmore has more than enough for one more."

"All right," Andrew smiled. "I would like to see Lady Edith again."

"You are becoming quite attach to Edith," Isobel smiled.

Andrew blushed. He never thought he could find love so soon after returning to England. His late wife though a beautiful aristocratic woman caused him heartache despite giving her his name and a home. He never really loved her though he was attracted to her famed beauty, but her family used him to save her reputation.

"I am attached to Lady Edith," Andrew admitted. "But she is a bit distance."

"She had trouble finding a nice man to share her life, but she will come around." Isobel assured him.

"I hope my brother did not put her off of love and marriage." Andrew said it out loud.

"No, quite the contrary," Isobel said as she locked up the medicine cabinet. "She started going out with her editor Michael Gregson. I met him once when he was at Downton."

"What was he like?" Andrew asked though he could well imagine.

"I had to admit that I never thought much of him." Isobel shook her head. "I was a bit upset that evening as it was the first time I dined at Downton since my son died and seeing my daughter-in-law already moving on, I couldn't place him."

They reached Isobel's house and said their farewells until the evening. Andrew continued on to Locksley. His children were playing in the yard

"I hear Sir Andrew Strallan is coming to dinner," Anna Bates told her mistress as she helped her get dressed for dinner.

"Oh," Mary tried to pretend that she doesn't care, but her heart skipped a beat.

"Mrs. Patmore is making Apple Charlottes for dessert." Anna continued. "He was helping with Mrs. Crawley at the clinic this morning, and she invited him as her guest."

Mary secretly smiled at the news. Maybe, Isobel is a bit of matchmaker without realizing it. She was becoming frustrated during the few months since his arrival. He rarely comes to Downton once he had his children settled at Locksley. What galled her was that he had invited her mother, grandmother, and Edith to tea but not her. All right he did invite her, but it had to be the day that there was a tenant luncheon.

Frankly, she was getting tired of her suitors. Charles was busy at with his work. Tony is becoming a bore and his pursuit of her was annoying. Evelyn was still in Paris. Sir Andrew with his two decades in India seemed more exciting. She enjoyed being the chaser for once.

There was one problem.

Edith

She can't understand why a handsome man like Sir Andrew Strallan would be attracted to that pathetic Edith. She can see his late brother because he was a silly, fussy man, but Andrew was strong and confident. Mary knew she was a far better choice for him than that snippy old spinster her sister was born to be.

Anna finally got to the finishing touches, and Mary bolted out of her room to see if Sir Andrew arrived. She frowned when she heard his voice mingling with Edith's though she felt better when she heard Rose chimed in. They were in the drawing room with Isobel and Granny. Rose was talking about some new suitor she met in London.

"Going to London again, Rose." Mary sashayed into the room as if she owned it.

"Yes, I met the most marvelous man there." Rose excitedly said.

"Actually it is a man we all know or knew," Edith smirked. "You remember the Duke of Crowborough, Mary."

"Yes," Mary had an edge on her voice.

Right after the death of their cousins on the Titanic, The Duke of Crowborough, a suitor of Mary's from her debutante days, arrived at Downton Abbey with the hopes to propose to Lady Mary. The whole visit was strange. First they went up to the servants' quarter which made Mary uncomfortable. He then proceed to leave the next morning. Mary never heard or seen him again though she heard he had married a wealthy American and had a son.

"He is so lovely," Rose gushed. "We danced at the Lotus Club, and we dined at Claridge's with Mrs. Dudley Ward."

"Rose, I wish you would stop meeting that woman." Mary shook her head. "She's the one who's preventing the heir to the throne from settling down."

"Oh they broke up," Rose told her nonchalant. "The presence of the Duchess of York is making him realize that he needs to marry."

"Don't you find it odd that there is a Duchess of York but no Princess of Wales?" Edith chimed in.

"Edith, you are never going to catch the Prince of Wales nor any decent man so you don't need to wonder."

Andrew was quite horrified by Mary's cutting remark to her sister. It was rather uncalled for, but he noticed that no one correct her rude behavior.

"You are right Lady Mary. Edith will never catch the Prince of Wales because she already caught me." Andrew told her directly before offering his arm to Lady Edith to take her away from that poisonous sister of hers.

Mary watched as her sister and her new suitor go across the room to talk the remaining few minutes before dinner. She could feel Granny and Isobel watch her as anger began to creep in her face.

"I see Mary is barking up the wrong tree." Isobel grinned.

Even Violet thought it was amusing though she really need to talk to her godson about Edith. Before Mary could say anything to them, her parents arrived and then dinner was served.

"I heard the Duke of Crowborough wants to meet with you." Robert, Earl of Grantham commented to Sir Andrew as the men were having their brandies.

"Yes, he wrote to me yesterday to meet him in London." Sir Andrew sighed. "I suppose I have to meet him though I find it quite ironic that Rose mentioned him this evening."

"Rose will never marry the Duke of Crowborough that I can assure you."

"I don't want the Dukedom, Lord Grantham." Andrew shook his head. "Philip Crowborough is still young and eligible. I'm sure there is a woman who's willing to give him an heir and tolerate his proclivities."

"Oh you heard those rumors." Robert chuckled.

"I'm afraid they are not rumors." Andrew looked around seeing that rather creepy under butler, Barrow, wasn't it, eyeing him. "The Duke's reputation is known even as far away as India."

"That far,"

It was now time to join the ladies. What the gentlemen did not know was that Mary and Edith reignited their past rivalry. Edith made a comment about Mary finding a man who hasn't fallen for her charms. Mary spat back saying that Charles Blake didn't go for her until the second time he visited. Mary expected Edith to go back to her simpering self, but Edith gave her knowing look that this time Queen Mary is not going to get her way.

The gentlemen returned with Rose and James bringing back the gramophone. Mary did not dance that night as Sir Andrew danced with every woman except her before he left for the night. It was Edith he saved his smiles for. Mary went to bed angry and more determined to find a way to break them apart.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Lady Edith is going to tell Sir Andrew the truth about herself, and we find out about Sir Andrew's marital life.

Historical Notes: I am giving my own theories about Mrs. Gregson. I think that Michael may truly believe his wife was insane, but in the '20s, psychotherapy and understanding of mental illness. I think Michael may have over exaggerated his wife's illness as we will eventually find out.

As always, I do not own "Downton Abbey" though the dashing Sir Andrew is mine. I do appreciate reviews.

Chapter Five

The Strallans like all good gentry/aristocratic family owned a house in Mayfair at No. 32 Berkeley Square. The house was an elegant townhouse that became a pet project of Sir Anthony Strallan during his tenure. Maude, Lady Strallan decorated it with fine china that was brought down from generations of her family, and pre-Raphaelite paintings scattered around the rooms giving away Anthony's love of medieval ideals of chivalry and romanticisms.

_Yet, he left his lady fair at the altar, _Andrew thought as he looked at another idealistic Rossetti painting.

To be honest, Andrew shared his brother's love of the ideals of chivalry though he wouldn't waste money on a pre-Raphaelite. He thought they were surprisingly bohemian for Anthony's taste. That and the art nouveau statues gave the home a rather avant-garde feel.

Andrew was to meet the Duke of Crowborough today. It seemed as the heir to one of the greatest dukedoms in the land, he had to pay homage to that spoiled brat. He wondered if he was being inspected to see if he was worthy of being the Duke of Crowborough. There were rumors that the duke had no wish to marry again.

He stood in the drawing room as the Duke and Dowager Duchess of Crowborough made their entrance. It took all of Andrew's muster not to laugh at the pair. The dowager duchess was a rather tall, thin woman who looked like she hadn't smiled in thirty years. The Duke was a small, boyish looking man of almost forty who seemed frightened to death of his mother.

The duke was busy admiring the artwork while his mother made Andrew answer rather tiresome questions. Finally the tea tray arrived with the duchess acting as hostess.

"Sir Andrew, where are your children?" The Dowager Duchess of Crowborough asked.

"They are back home in in Locksley." Andrew replied.

"I suppose you are thinking of remarrying again?"

"That's rather impertinent question, Duchess." Andrew drank his tea.

"Lady Mary Crawley would be a wonderful match for you with her being widow with a young son. Her sister, Edith, poor dear is on the shelf."

Andrew was tired of the "poor, dear, Edith" story he has been hearing from everyone even from her own parents.

"Actually, I am courting Lady Edith,"

The news shocked both mother and son. They, like all of London society, thought Lady Edith Crawley was a spinster though she was making a name for herself in the bohemian circles. Still, she was in a much better position than Mary who will never be Countess of Grantham and her financial state could crumble in a moments notices like most landowning families.

"Well, Phillip, I think we stayed here too long," They got up.

Andrew led them out the door, and he sighed in relief that they were gone. He decided to take a walk through town to clear his head. Though nothing like a foggy London day to get lost.

He didn't know how he got to Fleet Street, but he hadn't been to London save for the brief time he was at Waterloo station on his way to his brother's deathbed in over twenty years. He lived in the rambling metropolis of Bombay, but London was less exotic. It was also chilly despite being April.

He bumped into a well dressed woman, and to his amazement it was Lady Edith Crawley.

"Sir Andrew Strallan," Edith stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to inspect my London house, and I gone for a walk and got lost." Andrew looked at his surroundings. "What are doing here?"

"I was meeting with my editor about the future of my column." Edith replied.

"Is there a future?" Andrew cheekily asked.

"Yes," Edith didn't want to tell him the real reason why her editor called her down to London.

"It looks like it's going to rain. I saw a pub just around the corner let's sit out the rain, shall we?"

Edith gave him a small smile before she took his arm as he escort her down the street to a charming pub that was frequented by newspaper men and women. Andrew settled Edith to a cozy snug by the fireplace while he got their drinks. He came back with a Champaign cocktail for her and a beer for him.

"I'm sorry they don't know what a martini is," Andrew indicated the cocktail. "The owner told me to go to some place called the Café de Paris."

"It is one of the smartest restaurants in London," Edith laughed. "You are going to have to get used to our newfangled English ways Sir Andrew."

"So what is it that you are really in London for, and I doubt it is about the future of your column?"

Edith was hesitant to tell him. She wanted to tell him everything about Michael and their child, but she keeps hearing Aunt Rosamond's words about her destroying her chance for a husband and other children. She needed to tell Andrew everything before his courtship really becomes serious.

"After your brother left me and my sister died," Edith began. "Matthew and Tom encourage me to write to the newspapers on rights of women. I wrote a letter to the _Times_, and it was published. Michael, I mean, Mr. Gregson saw the letter and offered me a job as a columnist."

Andrew got the sense that he doesn't like this Gregson fellow. His brother leaving his bride at the altar was major news in the society columns. His own sister sent him clippings. Sir Anthony Strallan had embarrassed the family by his actions, and it was no wonder that he ended his life as a recluse. Andrew knew that Gregson saw a chance to get a naïve, willing society woman to become his wife. The British newspaper industry is filled with men such as owners and editors who want highborn wives to get ahead.

"Michael started taking me to restaurants and meeting new people. I checked his background and found out he had a wife. I confronted him about this, but he told me that his wife is in an insane asylum."

Andrew sighed. He has his own opinion on the subject, but he let Edith continued.

"I tried to end it make it more professional despite that he is interested in me. I succeeded for a year, but then my family and I went to Scotland to visit Rose and her parents at Duneagle. Michael followed me there declaring his love." Edith had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Matthew tried to talk him to end his relationship with me, but he was still determined. Besides Matthew was killed right after we returned from Scotland."

Andrew still didn't like Michael Gregson, but he can't doubt that this man was in love with Edith. He could have any aristocratic woman, but he chose Edith.

"It was six months afterwards that our relationship took off. He talked about going to Germany to become a citizen so he can divorce. Before he went to Germany, well one thing led to another."

He knew what she meant. She wasn't the virgin bride, she probably think he imagine her to be. His first wife certainly wasn't when he married her.

"You hate me don't you?" Edith pointedly ask.

Andrew was a bit surprise by the question. Frankly, he did not know to respond. He was actually thinking.

"Well, it is a bit of a shock," He admitted. "But I don't hate you."

"You will."

"You had a child didn't you?" Andrew asked directly.

"Yes," Edith hung her head in shame.

"There is nothing to be ashamed about it." Andrew lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "Now where is the child?"

"I tried to leave with a family in Switzerland, but I couldn't. So I had Farmer Drewe and his wife take her in."

Andrew wanted to laugh. He thought he recognize the youngest Drewe girl, but she didn't look anything like Edith. The girl looked more like a blonde Mary to be honest. He wondered if Edith noticed the resemblance between her daughter and her hated sister.

"What so funny," Edith cried when she saw Andrew was trying to contain his smirked.

"I examined Jane Drewe last month. I recognize her, but I couldn't place her."

"She looks like me doesn't she?"

"She looks nothing like you. She looks almost exactly like your sister Mary except the coloring."

"She does, doesn't she?" Edith was relaxed now she saw Andrew did not think any ill of her. "But Andrew, why aren't you leaving the pub in anger? Surely you are disappointed in me."

"Why should I?" Andrew stopped laughing. "My late wife was pregnant with another man's child when we married."

Edith looked up in shock. She heard that Lady Diana Talbot-Carey left England for India rather quickly, but she heard that the notorious debutante wanted to go tiger hunting. She had no idea it was to escape the unrelenting London society.

"Her family knew that I was attracted to her when we met at a dinner party at the Viceroy's palace. The courtship and wedding went by so fast. I found out on our wedding night."

"So Joshua…" Edith thinking of the older boy playing with his sister in the back garden of Locksley, but she thought he looked quite a bit like Andrew.

Andrew shook his head no.

"The child, a girl, died at birth. Joshua came a year after."

Edith's maternal instincts came to full gear with the news. She thought of her own little child growing happily in a large, loving family. She knew she made the right decision whatever Aunt Rosamond and Granny said. In Edith's opinion, Jane was far better off than she would if she was growing up in a cold, unloving family.

It was now night, and Edith wondered if she should return to Aunt Rosamond's. She knew that Mary was coming the next day, and she spoke with Tony Gillingham this morning. Mary was not going to be pleasant company.

Mary's wit was sharper than normal. Edith knew it was because of Sir Andrew's interest in her. While ten years ago, Edith would like nothing but lord it up to Mary about her handsome suitor, she now thought wiser to ignore Mary's comments.

Edith sighed as she thought of her sister. As soon as Matthew was barely cold in his grave, Mary picked up not one, but two suitors. Well, three if one thought of poor, suffering Evelyn Napier. Still, she had to go chase Andrew. Though talking to Andrew, she knew why Mary was attracted to him.

He wasn't built like Matthew. He was tall, but thinner unlike the bulkier Matthew. They didn't even look like each other in the face as Matthew had a rounder face while Andrew's was long and squared. Andrew's hair was a darker blonde.

Edith guessed it was the fact that Matthew and Andrew had similar personalities. Neither one of them were born to be heirs. They had professional careers with Matthew being a solicitor and Andrew a doctor when they were heirs. They even had the same political ideas. The difference other than appearance was that Andrew came into his inheritance, and poor Matthew did not.

Isobel seen the resemblance that Edith knew. She also knew that her dear cousin was very happy in her friendship with the baronet sensing someone young she could talk to like she did with her son. The thing was that Isobel had no intention in replacing Matthew, but Mary wants to recreate her grand passion that she enjoyed with Matthew.

Andrew was sweet enough to escort her to Aunt Rosamond's. They made plans to meet the next evening with Mary and Tony though Andrew was not to please to spend any time with Mary. At least Rose and Aunt Rosamond will be there.

Aunt Rosamond was in her drawing room reading when Edith came in.

"You stayed fairly late," she looked at her watch.

"I met Sir Andrew Strallan on my way out of the office. We had a long talk."

"Be careful Edith," Rosamond warned. "He is a close neighbor and…"

"I've already talk to him about Jane."

Rosamond was surprise. Edith was usually good at keeping secrets though Rosamond think it was the disinterest on her brother and his wife's part when it comes to Edith than Edith herself.

"What did he say?"

"He doesn't care. I told him because I wasn't sure if I want him to court me, but now that I know his attitude, I find myself falling for him."

"I can't say I'm too surprise. There were rumors about his late wife." Rosamond thoughtfully replied.

"There's something else though."

"What?"

"I went to the office today." Edith slowly said. "My editor said they finally located Michael. He is in a hospital in Germany. He's alive."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Claridge's is a real hotel and restaurant. It is still frequent by royalty and society. I recommend reading William Showcross' extensive biography of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Queen Mother on what society did in the 1920s and beyond.

I want to thank AnneBronteRocks for her continuing support.

I do not own Downton Abbey. That show belongs to Julien Fellowes and ITV. I do own Sir Andrew. Reviews will be appreciated.

Chapter Six

He didn't know why he was looking at records the day after Edith told him the story. Andrew thought he was being jealous. He couldn't help but hate Michael Gregson. He was sure the man must have loved Edith, but he just think that "wife in the insane asylum" story was too gothic. Yes, the woman might have some issues, but he can't shake the feeling that the poor lady was unfairly thought of as insane.

Of course all he could find was a marriage announcement in the paper. They were married in 1913. Before the war, Andrew shook his head thinking that Mrs. Elizabeth Gregson's illness might be related to a traumatic miscarriage or even about the war. There was no birth records of any kind so she never had a child or a stillbirth.

Andrew quit in frustration. He shouldn't be doing this, but he wanted Edith to know that she was involved with a shady man. All right, she might have some clue. She was just naïve, and would take anyone who gives her an ounce of affection.

He was due to go to dinner with Edith and Aunt Rosamond. If it were only those two ladies he would have enjoy the dinner, but it was Lady Mary that he was dreading. Even as a child, her charms were lost to him. Now with her rather clipped voice and demeanor, she irritated him beyond belief.

Andrew went back to the house to put on his dinner suit and then took a cab to Belgravia. Lady Rosamond Painswick's butler led him to a drawing room where Lord Gillingham and Lady Rose was waiting for him.

"Sir Andrew, it is good to see you." The mild mannered voice of Tony Gillingham said to him as he shook his hand.

"Good to see you too," Andrew's eyes landed on the Duke of Crowborough who was standing by the fireplace smoking an expensive French cigarette.

"Sir Andrew, have you met the Duke of Crowborough?" Rose excitedly said.

"Yes we met yesterday." The older man replied, but refrain from shaking the duke's hand.

For the life of him he couldn't understand why Lady Rose would fall for a man like the duke. He imagine Lord Grantham's ward would go towards someone more…more masculine. It must be the title.

It was then Lady Rosamond Painswick entered with her two nieces. She looked every inch the grand dame of London with her black and gold gown. Lady Mary clearly patterned her walk and attitude along with the cutting remarks. One wonders if Lady Rosamond was the real mother of Lady Mary Crawley.

Lady Edith, however, carried the new styles of evening wear far better than the rest of the women. Her emerald green dress had the new fashion of fringed skirts coming to the knees. Her matching green and silver headband framed her sweet face. Even Tony Gillingham's head turn especially since the object of his affection looked downright dowdy in her old fashioned long skirted purple dress.

"Well, are we all going to the Lotus Club again," Aunt Rosamond looked around the party.

"The Lotus Club is so blasé now that it got an awful band." Rose shook her head. "The Café de Paris is the place to be."

"I would like to go to Claridge's myself." Mary chimed in suggesting the old reliable society watering hole.

Mary got her wish this time as Rose was outnumbered though she didn't mind as she saw some of her friends as soon as they entered the hotel/restaurant. Despite the fact that word was out that the Prince of Wales had a large party at the restaurant, The Duke of Crowborough managed to get a table near the Royal party.

"The Duchess of York is a rather plain woman don't you think?" Lady Mary decided to gossip as this was the place for it.

Andrew looked at the dark haired woman who was sitting beside the Prince of Wales. He thought her rather attractive with her roses and cream complexion contrasting to the rich dark hair. She reminded him of a brunette Edith. The man beside her was silently smoking a cigarette looking on as his brother was telling a tale of his many travels. Andrew guessed it was the Duke of York.

"The Duchess of York was a highly popular debutante after the war." The Duke of Crowborough replied. "I courted her myself."

_Probably dumped him for the king's second son because he was more masculine_ Andrew thought. Looking at the Duke of York, Andrew concluded he seemed more king like than his brother. The younger man's eyes met Andrew's, and the baronet turned away as the prince thought it might be rude for someone to stare at him.

"Phillip, you courted her?" Mary did not like the fact that one of her suitors went for someone less attractive than she was.

"My wife and son are dead, and I thought she was a wonderful companion." Phillip tried to feign disappointment. "The Duke of York was just more persistent."

"Have you met the Duchess of York, Mary?"

"No, I cannot say I had the pleasure, Aunt Rosamond."

"Her mother and father are old friends of mine," Rosamond got up. "I will arrange for you to meet."

"We've already met the Prince of Wales, and he is far more agreeable." Rose sighed.

"Good that will make the meeting go more smoothly."

Rosamond knew she couldn't just get up and go to the table. She will arrange a meeting during one of her glittering parties, but she didn't have to. The Prince of Wales recognized Rose and got up. He went to the table.

"Lady Rose MacClare, how lovely to see you again," The charming heir to the throne kissed the young woman's hand.

"Your Royal Highness, it is an honor to see you. You remember my family."

"Yes, I have met your lovely cousin Rosamond and Ladies Mary and Edith. I know the Duke of Crowborough and Lord Gillingham," then the prince's eyes landed on Andrew. "I don't know you, but I recognize you."

"Your Royal Highness," The Duke of Crowborough as senior member of the table felt it was his duty, "This is my cousin Sir Andrew Strallan, 4th Baronet Strallan."

The prince and Andrew shook hands.

"I now remember. You were a renowned physician back in India. Lord Flintshire was talking about you and your extraordinary work."

"I am afraid Lord Flintshire was over exaggerating," Andrew modestly said.

"Well, I wouldn't know. Medicine and industry is more Bertie's field than mine." The prince basically admitted that his brother does more for the British people than he does despite the publicity. "Why don't I introduce you to him, Sir Andrew? I seemed to remember Bertie mentioning about an article he read about you."

Andrew had no choice but follow the Prince of Wales to his party. It consisted of the Duke and Duchess of York and some society people that grace the newspapers.

"Bertie, let me introduce you to Sir Andrew Strallan, Baronet,"

The Duke of York gave a warm smile as the two men shook hands. Andrew could tell that the Duke of York gave a more personable air about him despite his famed shyness and stammer. His older brother may have the charm and looks, but the short time Andrew found him a bit odd and cold.

"Yes, I have heard of your work in India, and I quite admire the fact that you gave up a position as a society doctor to work in the worst slums in Bombay."

"Have you been to India, Your Royal Highness?" Andrew asked.

"No, I never got the chance. David is to travel the Empire while I stay here or the Continent to patron charities here."

"You are the president of the Industrial society, and you sponsor those camps that bring boys from the factories and boys from the gentry together."

"It's a bit utopian isn't it?" The younger prince got out another cigarette. "My goal is for the classes to have a better understanding of each other. We don't want another Russia do we?"

Andrew eyed his table. Lady Mary was giving a scowl while Edith looked on with interest to see how he was doing among the royals. So far she could tell he was making friends with the Yorks and the Prince of Wales was giving a look of boredom.

Edith was shocked when Andrew motioned for her to come over to the table as waiters brought out two more chairs. Aunt Rosamond who was beside her gave her a squeeze in the arm to indicate that she should go over there.

Mary watched her sister go over to the more illustrious party. She was sitting next to the Duke of Crowborough and Viscount Gillingham, and she doesn't get so much an introduction to the Duchess of York. While her sister who just happened to be courted by an illustrious physician gets to sit with them.

"Mary, you never told me Philip courted you." Rose spoke up.

Mary was surprised that Rose said something to her. She momentarily forgot Edith's run of good luck to talk about her past with the Duke of Crowborough.

"Yes, a long time ago."

"Such a lovely time," The duke theatrically said. "Remember when I was at Downton visiting places no other people went."

It was not something Mary wanted to reminisce. She felt embarrassed in going to the servant's quarters, and to the life of her, she never figured out why a snob like the Duke of Crowborough would want to visit the private servant's area.

"Well, Phillip, you must go to Downton again." Rose excitedly said.

"Perhaps, my dear Rose," The duke answered with a kiss on her hand.

Mary wasn't sure whether or not she liked Rose with the Duke of Crowborough. She wasn't jealous as she only cared for his title, and that wasn't all that important to her anymore. Rose could use an older suitor to calm her youthful zeal, but the Duke of Crowborough was not the answer. The way they spoke on first name basis makes the young widow think that it was serious. She knew she needs to talk to her father when she gets back to Yorkshire.

Andrew and Edith rejoined the table, but it was almost time to go home. Mary said not a word to her sister until the next morning.

Edith and Rose were shocked when Mary came down for breakfast. Mary liked nothing better than having her breakfast in bed since her marriage four years ago, and even in her widowhood refuse to go downstairs though Rosamond does when her unmarried niece and cousin comes to visit.

"Rose," Mary said after breakfast. "May I speak to Edith alone?"

Rose got up and went to the other room. The tension between the two sisters were palpable. Edith knew what her sister wanted to talk to her about.

"I want you to end this relationship with Sir Andrew to end." Mary directly said.

"Why," Edith was surprised by her sister's comment. "If I do decide to end my friendship with Sir Andrew Strallan, it would be my decision."

"Because he's not for you Edith." Mary said. "What if Michael comes back? I am sure you will end it if you knew he was alive."

"You never cared for Michael," Edith replied truthfully. "Even if he is alive, I'm not sure I want him now."

Mary knew she wasn't getting anywhere with her sister. Edith figured out that Mary still has problems in not getting her way. She was tired of her sister's spoiled brat tendencies that even Matthew cannot dispel. Mary could have fifty eligible men swarming around her, but if there was one man who dared not to be interested in Queen Mary, Mary goes crazy.

"I must go now," Edith said. "I have to turn in an article, and I need to catch a train back home.

Before Edith went upstairs, her eyes caught Evelyn Napier entering the house.

"Evelyn, how are you doing? How is Paris?" Edith greeted him.

"I wish I was back there, but I don't suppose you heard of my father's death."

Edith tried to remember the latest news, and she did recall reading about the Viscount Branksome's demise.

"So are we to call you Lord Branksome now or Evelyn Branksome?" Edith smiled.

"You may call me Evelyn. Listen Edith, I think we need to talk."

"I know, but Mary is in foul mood. Why don't we speak privately next time I'm in London or if you come up to Downton?"

"That will be lovely." Evelyn smiled at her. "I think I better go cheer up Mary."

Edith went upstairs and prepare for her return to Downton.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: The Plot is moving along. Mary is a bit out of character, but I believe her and Edith do have unsettled issues that stemmed from the First Season. She may be a mother and helps run an estate, but she doesn't like it if she is the only single Crawley girl.

Thank you Failed to De-Anon and AnneBronteRocks for your reviews.

I do not own "Downton Abbey" though Sir Andrew is mine. Reviews will be much appreciated.

Chapter Seven

Anna Bates drank her tea silently. She was glad that the other servants were doing their work while she muse about Lady Mary.

Lady Mary was getting more and more irritable, and Anna guessed that it was about her sister and Sir Andrew Strallan. Anna made a comment about Charles Blake, and Mary made her usual cutting remarks. It was not new for Anna as Lady Mary could be moody, but this was serious.

"Penny for your thoughts," John Bates came from behind Anna.

Anna jumped a little. Even two years after the rape and the death of the rapist, Anna still feel jittery when someone even her own husband came up behind her.

"I'm just worried about Lady Mary," Anna sighed feeling more comfortable as Bates took his seat next to her. "She isn't taking Lady Edith's courtship well."

"Lady Mary is the type that if she can't have it, it makes her want it even more," Bates nodded.

"She has Lord Gillingham and Mr. Blake to fight over her." Anna pointed out.

"She can marry either one of them tomorrow if she wishes to." Bates agreed. Judging by Anna's face, he could see she understood what he meant. "Well, Anna I must warn you, Lady Mary is not going to be a pleasant mistress for the next few months."

"Oh, you know something I don't." Anna guessed what it was, but she will let her husband have his fun.

"Sir Andrew Strallan came to see His Lordship yesterday, and it looks like we are going to have a wedding."

"I'm so happy for Lady Edith," Anna genuinely said. "Hopefully the groom will stay for the whole ceremony."

"I'm don't," Bates got up to do some of the ironing. "I miss the fine feast you all had when Lady Edith had a wedding the first time.

Lady Edith Crawley looked anxiously at her bedroom door. She was expecting her sister to burst into her room demanding to know why she gotten herself engage to a man who moved into the neighborhood not six months before. Mary can be a vicious person when she doesn't get her way.

Edith looked over the letter that just came in from the afternoon post. She was away with Andrew on their picnic lunch when it came. It was from Michael telling her that he was sorry for the delay, and that everything was going to go smoothly with his citizenship and divorce. He wanted her to join him in Munich.

She already wrote to him a quick letter saying she no longer cared for him, and that she was now engaged to another man. It was true. Andrew proposed on their picnic lunch, and she accepted.

At first, Edith was surprised by her answer. She had a feeling that Sir Andrew Strallan would eventually propose. Ever since he entered her life for the first time since she was a child, he had been taking her out for walks, picnic with his children, and even accompanied her to afternoon tea with the Drewes where Andrew actually held Jane.

They already talked that Jane was still better off with the Drewes. It would seem strange that the Strallans would take in a girl where the world knew she was some orphaned daughter of Tim Drewe's friend. Beside it was not good for Jane to be separated from her adopted family where she had siblings closer to her age than Joshua and Eleanor.

Truth was that Edith was in love with Andrew. She never thought some man would come into her life after Anthony and Michael. There were very few eligible men now, and here comes a very handsome, kind, gentle man who wants to marry her. Edith knew that another one would never come again.

The problem was Mary.

Mary's usual put downs were becoming nastier, and to be honest, Edith was worried about her sister. Mary never had a man reject her before. Men always swarm around Mary, and she never liked it when a fairly young, attractive man doesn't pay attention to her. Edith shuddered what Mary was capable of doing.

There was one thing Edith regretted when she was young. She told Andrew about it in one of their afternoon walks. He asked her if she ever apologized to her. Edith shook her head. Mary was not an easy person to humble oneself. She has the talent of making one humbled.

She was finally ready to face her sister as she went downstairs to meet her new fiancé and the rest of the family.

Andrew was talking to Tom about politics while her mother and grandmother were discussing the latest London gossip that Rose wrote about. Mary was nowhere in sight.

"Tony Gillingham arrived while you were on the picnic." Tom explained when Edith asked him.

Edith was relieved that Tony was there. Mary needs to be reminded that she was lucky to have two suitors. Perhaps, the news of the engagement would be less of a shock with Lord Gillingham as a buffer.

"Andrew," Lord Grantham finally came in shaking his future son-in-law's hand. "I am pleased to hear that you are to join the family."

"It will be an honor to be your son-in-law," Andrew replied though he never set out to have another aristocratic wife, but Edith brought nothing but happiness.

"Well, it will be novelty to have a titled son-in-law."

Tom just shook his head as he glanced at his future brother-in-law. He enjoyed a friendship with Matthew, but he looked forward to having another young man to talk to. Tony Gillingham was all right, but he was too entrenched in his class while Charles Blake though a friend was never around.

It was then Mary came down with Lord Gillingham. She saw Sir Andrew with Edith, and her smile turned to frown. Ten years or even five years ago, Edith would have basked in Mary's jealousy, but maturity plus a secret that she did not care to divulge to the rest of her family made Edith nervous. She moved closer to Andrew more for protection than mocking Mary.

"Sir Andrew, you are to dine with us?" Mary asked making last minute efforts to charm him out of her sister's arms.

"Yes, I'm going to dining here quite regularly." Andrew replied not trusting her to behave. "I'm also hoping that the family will dine at Locksley very soon."

"I don't think we ever dined at Locksley since Maude Strallan was alive." Violet chimed in hoping to diffuse the tension.

"I would love to see the children again," Cora said not noticing the volcano erupting from her eldest child. "We must bring George and Sybbie there. Of course you don't really have a nursery, but that's going to change soon."

Edith blushed at the comment. She momentarily forgotten Mary's coldness as she thought about her and Andrew's children playing with her niece and nephew. It suddenly hit Edith that her mother let out the news of her engagement. Thankfully, Carson came out to announce dinner.

Mary said nothing throughout dinner. Her suitor looked at her with a face of worry. Lord Gillingham had no idea that Mary has found someone who she thought could replace Matthew in her affections. Problem was that this man had no interest in her, and it bothered Mary for months.

Now, her father announced the engagement of this man to her sister over dessert of Apple Charlotte. Mary looked like she wanted to run away as she barely ate the dessert. It was then that Tony realized that Mary had feelings for Sir Andrew Strallan that was more than a mere crush.

During the hour after supper, Tony went up to the slightly older man to offer his congratulations.

"Thank you, Lord Gillingham," Andrew shook his hand. "I am very happy though I do need to speak to Lady Grantham to have her cook make a chocolate cake next time I have dinner here."

"I thought you liked Apple Charlotte," Lord Grantham piped in within earshot of Tony and Andrew.

"My brother loved Apple Charlotte. I cannot stand the stuff." Andrew admitted.

"I will tell Lady Grantham myself." Robert handed the gentlemen their brandy.

"Sir Andrew," Lord Gillingham continued. "I heard you are the member of the White's Gentlemen's Club."

"Yes, I was initiated after University though I moved to India very soon afterwards." Andrew replied though he didn't really care to be in a club. "Why you ask?"

"I stay there when I'm in London, and I want to talk to you about my estate."

"I will be in London next week to prepare for the wedding. I will have lunch with you sometime."

"Yes, that is the start of the London season. It will be perfect." Lord Gillingham grinned.

It was now time to join the ladies.

Meanwhile in the drawing room, Edith was discussing wedding plans to her grandmother while Mary fiddled with her gloves. The wedding was set for August to coincide the garden party. Edith wanted a simple wedding in the church with no fuss and no archbishops. There was not going to be a honeymoon until winter as there was preparations for Joshua to start Rugby.

Mary looked away unable to be happy for her sister. She didn't know why. When her sister was courted by Sir Anthony Strallan before the war, she was jealous that Edith may marry before her. When Edith wrote to the Turkish ambassador about Mary's affair with his attaché, and the attaché's subsequent death on her bed, Mary saw the opportunity to get back at Edith.

It was very easy. Sir Anthony Strallan even before the war was the most insecure man Mary has ever known. The only thing that made him attractive was his title and his well-run estate. She was able to play with his mind that Edith was secretly laughing at him for being a fool.

Sir Andrew Strallan was a different creature all together.

There was nothing foolish or insecure about him. Mary was beginning to understand why Sir Anthony had a rather misplaced hatred towards his younger brother. Andrew was far more intelligent and self-confident than his older brother. Andrew can have a meaningful conversation on many subjects while his older brother had a limited view of the world. Her father said that Andrew was the perfect clone of his late father Sir Charles Strallan in both looks and temperament.

No Mary can never lie to him.

There was something else she could do to destroy Edith and Andrew's engagement.

Mary excuse herself when the gentleman came in pleading headache. She snuck into Edith's room, and she saw a letter to Michael Gregson on her desk.

She knew that Michael Gregson was alive and well. Anna mentioned it when she read her husband's paper. It was big news because of his position as editor. Mary scanned the letter frowning that it was a rejection letter.

Well Mary was going to write her own letter to Mr. Gregson. Edith might reject him now sight unseen, but Mary knew that newspaper and magazine men were not ones to give up.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I apologize to those who are Michael Gregson fans, but I need someone else to try to break up our couple. I'm sure Michael did love Edith, but he wanted to sleep with her and make her his mistress. In the 1920s, that was scandalous and actually unheard of. The society at that time would turn a blind eyes to a married woman having affairs as long as she provided her husband an heir, but an unmarried woman had to guard her virginity until her marriage. There was a reason why Matthew tried to break up Michael and Edith. What Michael was doing in the eyes of that time period was that he had no respect for Edith or her family.

As always, I do not own Downton Abbey. That belongs to Julian Fellowes and ITV/Carnival. I do appreciate reviews if you have the time.

Chapter Eight

There she was.

Michael Gregson put down his cigarette in an ashtray when he saw Lady Edith Crawley entered the dining room in a rose colored evening dress. It was a bit too conservative for Michael's taste like she was back at her father's seat in Yorkshire than at the Criterion. Even her hair was longer and was put back in a bun though the front was cropped around her face.

Still, she was the same Edith Crawley he knew from two years before. Michael adjusted his tie and started going towards her. She didn't once notice that he was coming as her face lit up at the opposite direction. Michael was horrified to discover a man, a few years younger than himself, came up to Lady Edith to escort her to a table.

Michael discreetly followed them to a party that included the Duke and Duchess of York. Of course, the strange man had to bring Edith into the company of Michael's least favorite royals. He turned back to his table. He will make his move when she leaves.

He watched her for hours until call of nature had made him leave for a few minutes. When he came back, they were gone. He knew it was unwise for him to follow as the Duke of York's detective certainly would stop him thinking he would assassinate the dullest person in the Royal Family.

She will eventually come to him.

The next morning, Edith Crawley walked with Andrew to the _Sketch_ office to meet Michael for the first time since he left for Germany. She had mulled over this meeting for a few days. She thought it would be all right to go to the office by herself or write her resignation. No, she thought it would be wise for Andrew to accompany her when she hand in her last column and notice.

Michael was pleased when his assistant told him that Lady Edith Crawley was here to see him, but his joy turned to horror when she came in with the same man he saw with her at the restaurant.

"Michael, I was very pleased to hear you are alive." Edith told him as she extended her hand for him to shake.

Michael saw her left hand resting by her side. She had on a large diamond ring which sparkled in the dim office light.

"I want you to meet Sir Andrew Strallan," Edith introduce the man.

"Dr. Andrew Strallan," Michael couldn't contain his anger knowing exactly who the man was. "I thought you were in India taking care of those slum rats."

Edith was shocked by her former lover's statement. She didn't know that Andrew and Michael met before.

"I'm afraid that inheriting a baronetcy requires one to leave their hard work and take care of their family's estate." Andrew calmly said. "I see you are still in the business of seducing highborn women married or unmarried."

Michael broke a pencil. Edith was shocked by the animosity between the two men. She knew that they would take a dislike for each other, but there was hatred in Michael's eyes. She wondered what Andrew that made Michael hated him.

"You left your wife alone with two brats to go work with these Bible thumpers."

"Yes, I admit my wife was not happy with my work, but I didn't expect some spoiled Duke's daughter to be happy in India." Andrew tried to keep calm. "But it was no excuse to run off with the likes of you."

"She was happy with me than you and those brats," Michael yelled.

"She died of the 'flu before she found out what kind of man you are." Andrew raised his voice.

"Andrew, please," Edith cried. "Let me hand over my resignation, and we can get out of here."

Edith handed Michael her letter of resignation, but Michael promptly tore it up.

"Michael!" Edith exclaimed shocked that he would do it.

"Edith, my darling, I did not go to Germany for the weather." His voice was now gentle, but there was an edge to it. "I will not let you go especially to a man who is going to make your life miserable."

"Well it is my life," Edith got up with Andrew. "And you haven't been in my life for two years, and I moved on."

"Edith, please I still love you."

Edith stopped for a moment to look at Michael. She had been taken as a fool for so long. She knew that Michael's love was genuine, but for the first time she saw what he truly was. He cared nothing but being in the top of the social ladder. He reminded Edith of Mary's former fiancé Richard Carlisle, a self-made man who cared nothing but being part of the elite. Michael was less forceful, but their goals are the same.

"I don't love you." Edith simply said. "I will write another letter of resignation and give it to the owner himself."

Andrew and Edith left the office never to return. Edith was relieved to feel the warm early summer air hit her face as they stepped out in Fleet Street. She couldn't believe the meeting. She didn't expect such powerful emotions emulated in the tiny office. Andrew looked a bit grim.

"Can we have tea at the Ritz's?" Andrew simply asked. "I need to talk to you about a few things."

They took the bus to Piccadilly where they went to the Ritz's. They were seated in the Palm Court where Andrew ordered afternoon tea.

They were quiet until the waiter brought out the sandwich tray and tea. Edith poured the tea. Finally Andrew was ready to talk.

"I told you a little about my marriage to Diana. I didn't tell you the end of our marriage." He nursed his sandwich and tea. "Mr. Gregson was right. I did care for my work more than my wife, but that was not the whole story."

Edith listened as Andrew told his story. Michael Gregson was sent to India during the last days of the war to cover British soldiers there. He was invited to dinner to a maharajah's palace where he met Diana. Diana was visiting an old suitor and his wife in Delhi.

Diana never adjusted to life as a middle class wife in India. She didn't like Andrew's colleagues and friends who admittedly were mostly missionaries whose values were different than what Diana was raised on. Diana's idea of religion was church during Lent and going to weddings and funerals. Andrew was raised by a deeply religious father, and his faith sustained as he saw the worst humanity has to offer.

After five years of marriage and two children, three if one counts the first baby who died, she left Andrew and the children in Bombay. In Michael Gregson, she found the opposite of her husband. Gregson was everything Andrew wasn't. He was an agnostic with a dislike for organized religion and religious teaching. He was lower middle class, but he had great love for the aristocracy and money. His fortune was by some shady means, but he kept the pretense of being a poor reporter. His wife was in an asylum, but she was there because she was only deeply depressed about the war.

It was starting to make sense to Edith. No man with any morals would suggest an unmarried woman to be his mistress or live with him in sin even in a foreign country. Michael had a way to make immorality so appealing, and Edith, desperate for love, took it hook, line, and sinker. Edith was beginning to think that Michael was like that serpent in the Garden of Eden who entice Eve to eat the Apple God told her not to eat. It may be good for a short time, but the consequences were devastating as Edith found out to her detriment.

"He convinced her to go back to England. I was busy with a cholera epidemic so I let her go," Andrew wiped his eyes. "I always believed in the sanctity of marriage, but she would have gone no matter what."

Edith lowered her eyes as she fought her tears.

"Funny thing was that she was trying to escape the diseases such as cholera and malaria, but as soon as she returned to England she was in the middle of the worst epidemics in modern history. She and Gregson didn't even have a night in his apartment when she caught the Spanish 'flu. It took her a day to die."

"How do you know it was Michael?" She asked.

"I actually didn't know who it was that Diana left me for. All I knew he was a newspaper man, and he made her life exciting again. I found it was Michael when I research about his wife."

"What," Edith was surprised.

"I have to admit. I was a bit jealous of this man who had your heart. Besides I wasn't buying that wife in the asylum."

"Was she in the asylum?" Edith was curious.

"Yes, but only because she was severely depressed about her country fighting with England."

"She's German?" Edith breathed.

Andrew nodded.

"That is why Gregson needed to divorce her in Germany. Why do you think that he would choose Germany over Sweden?" Andrew mentioned another country that allowed insanity as a reason for divorce. "I believe his love for you was genuine though I think he would have liked to keep you as a mistress instead of going to a country that is in the middle of a hyperinflation crisis."

Afternoon tea was over, and they moved to the lobby. There was something else Edith wanted to say to him.

"Andrew, with Mary and now Michael working to break us apart," Edith swallowed. "I think we better get married in a few days instead of this big wedding."

Andrew grinned. He was going to suggest the same thing. He was not looking forward to a society wedding.

"I have a friend who just arrived in England who can stand up for me. Your aunt Rosamond could be the other witness. We can be married in two days."

Edith could cry for joy as Andrew gave her a kiss to seal the deal.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: This is the wedding chapter. Just because our Edith's streak of bad luck has finally ended, there isn't going to be drama at the Abbey. Our resident flapper is about to get one.

I want to thank tommyginger and AnneBronteRocks for their reviews. Reviews are much appreciated.

Once again I do not own "Downton Abbey".

Chapter Nine

Edith and Rosamond arrived at a small church in the middle of London. Andrew knew the vicar from India so he not only arranged a special license but permission to marry at this particular church in so short of notice. Rosamond for once approved of her niece's so-called elopement. If Edith didn't agree to this, Rosamond would have talked her into this.

The only thing that Edith might have to go through was the speculations of a pregnancy, but there would be no baby for at least nine months so the papers would be quiet about it after six. With this marriage, Edith will be protected from any other prying rumors about her and the trips to Switzerland.

There was one surprise in store when a young man came out to greet them.

"Evelyn Napier, what are you doing here?" Edith asked in shock.

"Somebody has to stand up for Sir Andrew," Evelyn replied. "Though I don't see your sister here."

"She is at Downton. She wasn't invited." Edith told him.

"Doesn't approve of your choice of husband," Evelyn laughed.

"Oh she approves of him, but not for her sister," Edith explained.

Andrew was waiting for them with the vicar as they entered. The sun was out giving the inside of the church rainbow of colors from the stained glass. Edith wore a stylish summer suit with matching cloche hat while Andrew wore a simple double breasted suit. Still the whole thing was beautiful.

"Dearly beloved..." The vicar began

"Sir, a telegram," Charles Carson presented his tray to Lord Grantham in his study.

Tom was there to discuss some estate issues. He watched as Robert's face turn to a smile and then burst into laughter.

"What is it, Robert?" Tom asked his father-in-law going over to him to see what made the earl happy.

"Edith married Andrew Strallan this morning in London." Robert wiped a tear from his eyes. "They decided that a quiet ceremony would be for the best."

"And you are happy?" Tom was surprised though he was happy for Edith.

"I thought Edith hoped for a big, fancy wedding here. Well, I'm glad she opted a more inexpensive approach." Robert poured out some brandy for him and Tom.

"What are going to tell Cora? I think she had her heart set on a big wedding."

"Cora would be glad that Edith is married and settled," Robert decided his wife's reaction. "We will give a reception for them. Mrs. Patmore might be able to bake a fancy cake."

Robert went into his wife's drawing room where Cora was doing her needlework.

"Where's Mary?"

"She's in the village preparing for the flower show tomorrow." Cora answered. "What is it Robert?"

"Edith's married." Robert couldn't contain his glee.

"To Sir Andrew," Cora breathed. "Why did she marry him now when she could have the wedding here?"

"She wanted a quiet ceremony, and after what her husband's brother did to her, I honestly don't blame her."

Cora agreed with her husband though she wished that Edith would have waited to have her quiet ceremony when they were in London. Well, Mary was still angry over her sister's engagement which Cora found mystifying. She thought that Mary and Edith put their difference aside years ago, but ever since Sir Andrew came into the neighborhood the old rivalry flared up on Mary's side.

Cora found herself finding her old worries of Mary being settled come back. She was resigned that Edith was going to be the one to be a companion to her parents in their old age. In all likelihood, it was now going to be Mary. Mary has been pushing away her suitors since Sir Andrew came, and Charles Blake had all but given up his pursuit. There was still Tony Gillingham, but who knows how long he can stand Mary's recent behavior.

Besides, Mary's son was going to be Earl of Grantham someday, and she owned half the estate. It was probably inevitable, but Cora also knows that Mary makes a poor spinster. Yes she was a widow, but her marriage didn't make the two year mark. She frankly surprised that Mary had three admirers as widows with a small child are not all that desirable when there are many single women who would love to have at least one beau.

Cora put her worries about Mary aside as she discuss with Robert on the upcoming reception for the new Lady Strallan.

"Well, I got some news I want to share with you." Carson gathered all the servants around the table.

"What is it, Mr. Carson?" Jimmy asked.

"Lady Rose finally accepted the Duke of Crowborough," Thomas said with an edge to his voice.

"No, but we expect news on that score soon," Carson told Thomas. "No, it seems Lady Edith married Sir Andrew Strallan this morning in London."

The servants gasped in surprise, but they were happy that Lady Edith was finally married. Carson had permission from Robert to open a bottle of Champaign to celebrate the happy couple.

"To Sir Andrew and Lady Strallan, may they always be happy." Mrs. Hughes had the honor of doing the toast.

"To the happy couple!"

"Where's Edith, I thought she was returning from London today," Mary said to her father. "Granny, Isobel, I didn't know you are dining with us."

"We have something to tell you Mary." Cora said thinking before dinner was served. "Edith telegrammed us this afternoon."

"Oh," Mary thinking that her sister dropped Sir Andrew with Michael Gregson. Mary knew he was in London.

"She married Sir Andrew this morning," Cora gave a warm smile. "They won't be back until Friday, and we received a letter after the telegram that she wants us to send her things to Locksley."

Mary was shocked. She honestly thought Edith would go for a big, fancy wedding like the one she had before Sir Anthony jilted her. It destroyed any plans she had for breaking the engagement. Now Sir Andrew was out of reach, and Mary is going to have to accept that he is her brother-in-law.

She didn't eat anything that night.

For Edith Strallan, the rest of her wedding day was spent in having tea at the Cavendish with Evelyn Napier and dinner with Aunt Rosamond. Finally, she and Andrew arrived at his _their_ London house.

Andrew's servants greeted them at the front hall. Edith warmly smiled at her new staff, individually shaking their hands. Andrew then led her upstairs to her new bedroom. It was tastefully decorated with modern furniture, and landscape paintings of Yorkshire.

"It's beautiful," Edith gasped.

"You should see your room at Locksley," Andrew grinned.

Edith found that her change of clothes were in the closet ready for their return trip to Yorkshire tomorrow. She did find new lingerie in the drawer. She was also shocked to find a writing desk with some paper.

"Just because you gave up your column doesn't mean you give up writing all together," Andrew explained. "There is also one at Locksley though it is in your drawing room."

"What do I write about," Edith shrugged.

"You can write a murder mystery like Agatha Christie. Downton seemed to be rife with intrigue."

Edith thought about Mr. Pamuk, but she caused enough trouble in that account.

"The idea might come to me someday," Edith said thinking the writing desks would be sufficient to write her correspondences.

Andrew just smiled at her before going to his dressing room. A housemaid came in to help Edith get ready for bed. She knew that the first thing she has to do is to find a ladies' maid though the housemaid was perfectly adequate. The maid soon left the room, and Andrew returned to the room.

Edith found herself nervous. Though she was certainly not inexperience since she does have a child, but Andrew was very different than Michael. They have similar built and coloring, but Michael had a bit of wild lust in his eyes while Andrew had a much softer look as if Edith was the most cherished thing to him.

Edith instinctively closed her eyes, but Andrew lifted her chin making her open her eyes. He kissed her gently at first, but the kiss became hungrier and more passionate. Edith couldn't remember much as she felt herself lost as Andrew led her to their bed.

"Well Edith is now married." Lady Rose MacClare said to the Duke of Crowborough at the Lotus Club that evening.

"Oh Hell did freeze over," The duke folded his arms though there was a smile on his face.

"That wasn't kind, Phillip," Rose said in shock as she was quite fond of Edith.

"Oh it was a pre-war joke that the other society men said about the now Lady Strallan during her debutante days. She was the ugliest, most awkward debutante in her season. She couldn't get a man to dance with her even if they were without a partner." Phillip sighed knowing how unkind they were to Lady Strallan. "Funny she married higher than either of her sister, and she actually quite improved over the years."

"That was unkind."

"Her sister was unkind," Phillip said. "And it is well known that Patrick Crawley was in fact in love with Edith, but his father pressured him to take Mary as she was the eldest."

"Let's not talk about Edith."

"I agree because I actually written to your father," Phillip put down a cigarette in the ashtray. "I would be honor if you would be my wife."

It did not phase Rose about the rather stiff way the duke was proposing especially when he presented her a large sapphire ring. Rose giggled at the beautiful ring before giving her new fiancé a kiss. She didn't notice that he pulled back as quickly as he could.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I want to thank AnneBronteRocks and Failed to De-Anon for your lovely reviews. Reviews are very important because it helps me decide what direction I'm going with this little epic, and how I'm doing in my writing process. It is completely optional but very much appreciated.

I do not own "Downton Abbey. That belongs to Mr. Fellowes and ITV/Carnival Films.

Chapter Ten

Lady Edith Strallan was nervous. As the train pulled into Downton station, Edith could feel her stomach fluttered as she saw Andrew's children and their governess waiting for them at the platform. As they stepped off the train, the children turned out to be as shy as their new stepmother though Edith detected a sigh of relief from Joshua.

Andrew embraced both of them before introducing them to Edith. They shared many picnics before, and last week they had tea with her along with her mother and sister. It was still the first time Edith was presented as their new mother, and Edith did not know how to react.

Edith prided herself of having maternal instinct something her sister Mary did not have naturally. She visited the nursery far more often than even Tom, and being a mother herself, she understood the importance one has to her children.

Still she was not used to ten and eight year olds. Sybbie and George were still very young while ten year old Joshua is about to start Rugby and soon Eton. Eleanor has her governess. In Edith's experience, governesses were a person of fear.

The governess in question though was a sweet face though plain woman a year or two younger than Edith. She smiled widely as Edith extend her hand for her to shake.

"You must be Miss Rogers, I'm Lady Edith Strallan." Edith said.

"Yes, we met when you and Sir Andrew took the children out for a picnic." She had a very kind voice.

Unbeknownst to Edith, Evelyn Napier stepped out of the train and was right behind her. He coughed a little to make himself known. Edith turned surprise that Evelyn would want to be introduce to the governess.

"Miss Rogers, may I introduce to you Evelyn, Viscount Branksome?" Edith introduce them.

"So you have to deal with those hooligans all day," Evelyn shook the young woman's hand.

"Do you know the children, Lord Branksome?" Miss Rogers asked.

"Yes, I spent three weeks with them in Paris last year." Evelyn told her of his relationship with the Strallan family. "I just came back to London from visiting my estate when Sir Andrew called to ask me to stand up for him at his wedding to an old friend of the family."

"So you came along with the honeymoon?"

"Well, I'm here to serve as a buffer when they tell Lady Edith's family than I must go to my estate tomorrow."

"Oh." Miss Rogers suddenly grew shy realizing she was beginning to become too familiar with an unattached lord.

"Come on, this can't wait forever." Sir Andrew put a hand on Evelyn's shoulders to tell him that it was time for them to face the music.

"I'm glad Papa married that one," Joshua whispered to his sister before they went to the car. "The other one was far too scary."

The whole household was gathered to greet the new family. Robert, Earl of Grantham stood like a proud patriarch that he was with his wife and dog by his side. Anna Bates was holding a present for the children which was one of Isis' grandchildren who was born three months before.

The car pulled up and the children clambered out while the grownups went up to Lord and Lady Granthams.

"Lord Branksome, what a nice surprise," Cora smiled at the old family friend.

Mary was not happy to see him among other things. Their last meeting didn't go very well. Evelyn tried to reason with Mary about Sir Andrew's courtship with Edith. Mary would not listen to him, and the viscount left that very evening on the last train.

"I was the best man at the wedding, and I thought I might accompany the newlyweds here to help face the music."

"You didn't need to come," Cora was obviously very happy. "We are all happy to see Edith settled, and we have some surprising news we received today."

Everybody turned curious on what news that Lady Grantham mentioned. Still there was the greetings, and Anna presented the children with the new Golden Lab puppy. The children were soon in the garden with their governess, Isis, and the new puppy while the rest went back in the house.

"We haven't had time to get your wedding present ready," Lord Grantham said as the party was now in the library. "We did have the puppy ready for the children."

"Thank you Lord Grantham, you didn't have to give the children a wedding present." Andrew replied.

"I wanted to. They are now my grandchildren so they will be treated as part of the family as much as George and Sybbie are part of the family."

"Thank you,"

Robert looked over the rest of the family as they wait for the Dowager and Isobel to arrive. Cora and Edith were discussing Rose's engagement to the Duke of Crowborough while Tom and Evelyn were talking about estate work. Mary was by herself at the window trying not to look at the happy party. Andrew thought it was now time to talk to Mary.

He left Robert, and he went up to Mary. She clearly didn't want to speak to him, but Andrew needed to air out their differences.

"Mary, I know you are a bit shock about my sudden marriage to your sister."

"That is putting it mildly, Sir Andrew." Mary caustically said.

"I know you probably not like hearing this, but I hope we can someday be friends."

"Well you are now my brother-in-law, and your estate is across the village. I suppose we can be friends when I'm sufficiently over you." Mary gave him a smile and extend a hand.

Andrew did more than that and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Mary immediately felt guilty over her immature behavior. She saw that Sir Andrew loved her sister the way Matthew loved her, and maybe that was the problem. She knew now that Matthew would never come back even in the guise of a different man. She was able to tear herself from the window and offered a humble apology and a warm congratulations to her sister.

Evelyn, Viscount Branksome found himself going to Mary's spot and looked out of the window. It seemed Isis was getting more exercise than she had for a year as the Strallan children played with her and the new puppy. His eyes fell on the pretty Miss Rogers who was throwing sticks for Isis to catch.

He looked over at Mary. He wondered why for over ten years he had been pining over her. When he first came to Downton, he brought the Turkish attaché, Kemal Pamuk who successfully seduce the Lady Mary. He tried to forget about her by courting and being engaged to a girl who he can't recall, but Mary haunted him.

He saw her during the war, but she was already engaged to Sir Richard Carlisle, the newspaper baron. She was then married to Matthew Crawley only two years after the war. While he was sorry to hear of Mr. Crawley's death over a year later, he couldn't help thinking that God provided him another chance.

He didn't plan on visiting Downton so soon after Matthew's death, but his new position brought him to Yorkshire. He thought Mary was pleased to see him, and Evelyn secretly hoped that this time he can start his courtship anew.

It was not to be. Mary was never going to be happy for a man just to worship her. She must be challenge, and Evelyn wasn't the one to challenge her. His boss Mr. Charles Blake was the man. It didn't help that Lord Gillingham was also after her.

So Evelyn left for the continent. He traveled to France and Italy with a stopover to Switzerland. There he met Lady Edith who had escape England to hide her shame of having a child out of wedlock. Evelyn entertain the thought of marrying her to restore her reputation and be closer to Mary.

Edith saw through him. She refused his proposal of marriage though she didn't entirely dissuade him for a future courtship. He went back to Paris where he met Sir Andrew and his children. By the time he came back to England for his father's funeral, Lady Mary was driving away her suitors and making a play for Sir Andrew.

Evelyn knew that he wasted years in the hope to make Lady Mary his. It was time to move on. He politely left the room to go outside to join Miss Rogers and the children.

"Is everybody waiting for me?" Lady Rose MacClare swooshed in as everybody was waiting for dinner.

She had just arrived from London and still wearing her travel clothes. She looked out of place with the evening gowns and suits the rest of the family were wearing.

"No not really Rose," Mary quipped "But I heard that you have some news."

"Oh yes," Rose gave her brightest smile. "I'm engaged to the Duke of Crowborough."

"Yes, well congratulations, Rose," Robert said rather unenthusiastically. "I hear your father and mother are coming back for the wedding."

Rose nodded. Mary thought that this was Rose's way of being the dutiful daughter by marrying rather high. Maybe since her plan to shock her mother by marrying a jazz bandleader failed, Rose would shock her mother by marrying extremely well though Mary since learn that the Duke of Crowborough was not the type of man any woman should marry.

"Yes, the wedding is set for September in London." Rose said. "It's going to be at St. Paul's Cathedral with the Archbishop of Canterbury, himself presiding."

"This is going to be even bigger than Mary's wedding," Edith whispered to Tom which he in turn hid a snort.

Carson announced for dinner, and the conversation continued. Both Mary and Edith joined forces to quip about the increasingly over the top wedding.

"Why can't you marry at St. Mary's here or that lovely church in Duneagle?" Edith asked during soup.

"Oh Edith, that is fine if you are going to marry a baronet or even a future earl," Rose pushed those suggestion aside. "But I'm marrying a duke."

"The cathedral at Ripon is perfectly adequate," Mary was not looking forward to spending London in September.

"Isn't there some nice churches in the actual town of Crowborough?" Edith gave another suggestion.

Rose put down her napkin. She was tired of her cousins' instigation on her impending marriage. As far as she was concern, they were jealous that neither of them married higher. Rose could see the male members of the family weren't much help.

Robert barely approves for some reason. Tom would get rid of dukedoms if he was in charge. Sir Andrew could barely disguise his dislike for her fiancé. Only Cora was supportive as Violet didn't say anything for once.

"Do you think we were hard on Rose?" Edith asked Mary after supper as they sat in the drawing room.

"Certainly not," Mary whispered. "I'm sure you heard the rumors about him."

"I've met one of his 'friends' when I was stepping out with Michael." Edith shook her head. "He's only marrying Rose to get an heir."

"His heir is your husband," Mary pointed out. "You don't seem to care."

"Phillip Crowborough's seat is in Sussex." Edith said thinking of Jane only a mile away. "Plus an estate in Durham, and castles in Scotland and Ireland. I don't care to be mistress to four houses."

"Five if you count Crowborough House," Mary mentioned the London house.

"I have a house in London," Edith sighed. "Then there's Locksley. I wouldn't trade them for five Capability Halls."

"At least Mama trained both of us to be good mistresses. I doubt Cousin Susan gave Rose pointers of managing five large houses."

It was then the gentlemen came back from their talk in the library. Sir Andrew whispered to his wife's ear that it was time for them to leave. Evelyn was staying with them at Locksley so he also went with them. They all said goodbyes as they drove off to start their new life.

It was a typical foggy morning when Mr. Peterson, butler to Mr. Michael Gregson came up to the flat as it was his usual routine. The well trained servant didn't like being employed by some newspaper editor, but one has to get work somewhere. Besides, Gregson paid better than the Royal Family.

Peterson prepared his master's breakfast before going into the bathroom to prepare for a bath. He went into the bedroom. He didn't notice his employer on the bed as he was getting his clothes and towels ready for the coming day.

Finally, it was time for the butler to wake Gregson up.

"Sir," Peterson shook him. "It's eight o'clock."

It was then Gregson fell over cold. Peterson felt panic overtaking him. He went over to the phone.

"Police, I think I have a possible suicide."


End file.
